inthebeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans are the world's dominant species, outnumbering all other races. Physical Description: The physical characteristics of humans are as varied as the world's climes. Humans possess a wide variety of skin colors, body types, and facial features. Bone structure, hair color and texture, eye color, and a host of facial and bodily phenotypic characteristics vary immensely from one locale to another. Cheekbones may be high or broad, noses aquiline or flat, and lips full or thin; eyes range wildly in hue, some deep set in their sockets, and others with full epicanthic folds. Humans' origins are often indicated through their traditional styles of bodily decoration, not only in the clothing or jewelry worn, but also in elaborate hairstyles, piercing, tattooing, and even scarification. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. * Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. * Lifebound: Humans gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws made to resist death effects, saving throws against negative energy effects, Fortitude saves made to remove negative levels, and Constitution checks made to stabilize if reduced to negative hit points. Alternate Racial Traits * Adoptive Parentage Humans are sometimes orphaned and adopted by other races. Choose one humanoid race without the human subtype. You start play with that race's languages and gain that race's weapon familiarity racial trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropriate for that race instead. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Dual Talent Some humans are uniquely skilled at maximizing their natural gifts. These humans pick two ability scores and gain a +2 racial bonus in each of those scores. This racial trait replaces the +2 bonus to any one ability score, the bonus feat, and the skilled traits. * Eye for Talent Humans have great intuition for hidden potential. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character's choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Focused Study All humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Heart of the Fields Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Mountains Humans born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Sea Humans born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Slums Humans who eke out a life in a city's teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Streets Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Classwhen adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Wilderness Humans raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They also gain a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to theirConstitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Mixed Heritage Often human civilization is defined by more than one characteristic. A human with this trait may select a second “Heart of the” racial trait. This replaces the bonus feat racial trait. * Lucky Some humans are just born lucky. Humans with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus to all saving throws. This replaces the lifebound racial trait. * Silver Tongued Human are often adept at subtle manipulation and putting even sworn foes at ease. Humans with this trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacyand Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class Options * Alchemist Add one extract formula from the alchemist formula list to the character's formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Add one spell from the arcanist spell list to the arcanist's spellbook. The spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the arcanist can cast. * Barbarian Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the superstitious rage power. * Bard Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level thebard can cast. * Bloodrager: Increase the bloodrager's total number of bloodrage rounds per day by 1. * Brawler: Gain a +1 bonus to the brawler's CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the brawler's choice. * Cavalier Add +1/4 to the cavalier's banner bonus. * Cleric Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. * Druid Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature's attitude. * Fighter Add +1 to the Fighter's CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character's choice. * Gunslinger Add +1/4 point to the gunslinger's grit points. * Hunter: Add 1 skill rank to the hunter's animal companion. If the hunter replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus skill ranks. * Inquisitor Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. * Investigator: Add one extract formula from the investigator's formula list to his formula book. This formula must be at least 1 formula level below the highest level the investigator can create. * Magus Add +1/4 point to the magus' arcane pool. * Monk Add +1/4 point to the monk's ki pool. * Oracle Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin Add +1 to the paladin's energy resistance to one kind of energy (maximum +10). * Ranger Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. * Rogue The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn't on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald: Add one spell from the skald's spell list to the skald's known spells. This spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the skald can cast. * Slayer: Gain 1/6 of a new slayer talent. * Sorcerer Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Summoner Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the summoner's eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler's panache pool by 1/4. * Warpriest: Gain 1/6 of a new bonus combat feat. * Witch Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If thewitch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard's spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast.